Mulan AU
by Tragedy s Lover
Summary: what if mulan had been a guy? might be slash in the future. Rated M just to be safe.


Mulan

Disclaimer: no I do not own, Disney and someone else owns it though. I am just doing what a lot of people do, thinking about different possibilities and making them a plot.

Summary: what if Mulan had been a guy? Future yaoi

Rated M: Smut, slash, language, and graphic scenes just call to us. Nobody's Disney.

Chapter One

Shang Yu had begun his journey into china. He would be the next ruler after he killed the emperor, he smiled grimly as he called his men to a halt. A moment's rest would do them good. Even though he pushed them to get here he knew that if he pushed them past their limit they would be useless.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." The captain, Shang, was looking right at Mulan, and he was mortified. Disguised in his fathers' clothes, he had just arrived at the army training camp- and he was already making mistakes!

"Thanks to your friend Ping," Shang continued, pointing to Mulan, "you will spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins!" the other soldiers glared accusingly at him. He groaned inwardly. Taking a glance at the large cauldron of rice that had been knocked over, and the rice that had been spilled from it, that was now everywhere.

It was just like the day at the matchmakers. The day he had disgraced his family.

_Five young women in the Chinese village were gathered together, waiting for the matchmaker to look them over. Each looked like a porcelain doll-bathed, made-up, and dressed to perfection. _

_Mulan was among them, hoping against hope that he would remember what to do, and that he would not be found out. he knew no other way to bring honor to his family._

"_Fa Mulan!" the matchmaker barked. Mulan stepped inside the matchmaker's pavilion while his mother and grandmother, the only ones who knew he was a man, looked on. They were just as nervous as Mulan, for they knew how hard it was for the high-spirited boy to be demure and ladylike. And the matchmaker was not an understanding woman, she especially could not know the truth._

_Mulan stood silently trying not to fidget as the matchmaker circled around him. "Too skinny!" the matchmaker growled. "Not good for bearing sons." Mulan blushed. Not at the idea of having children, for that was physically impossible, but the idea of the process you had to do 'that' with…with…with another man. _

_He was no fool, he admitted along time ago to his family that he loved men, but would try to still be a good son. His older brother had always made his family proud and could defiantly provide them heirs; he had been the one to make them smile, look on in concern. Watching what his older brother could do compared to him. He sighed. There was no competition. _

_At that moment, the cricket his grandmother said would bring luck, jumped onto his shoulder. Mulan grabbed him and threw him away. But he wouldn't leave! He hoped back onto Mulan's shoulder, and then onto his head. Thinking quickly he grabbed the cricket and popped him into his mouth to hide him._

"_Recite the finale admonition," the matchmaker demanded._

_Mulan couldn't-his mouth was fool. Thinking hard, he opened his fan and spit out the cricket. He cleared his throat. "Fulfill your duties calmly and…" what was the next line? "…Respectfully. Reflect before you snack- I mean Act!"_

_The matchmaker looked at him suspiciously._

"_This shall bring you honor and glory," Mulan concluded, relieved._

_The matchmaker grabbed Mulan by the arm and led her to a tea table. "Now, pour the tea," she ordered. "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement. You must also be poised._

_Suddenly, the cricket jumped down the matchmaker's dress. Mulan was so shocked he poured tea on the matchmaker. _

"_Why, you clumsy-" the matchmaker got up too quickly and knocked over the incense burner. Her dress caught fire._

"_Put it out! Put it out!" she yelled. Mulan doused her with the only thing he had on hand at the moment, the whole pot of tea. _

_The matchmaker, steaming mad, turned to Mulan. "You are a disgrace. You may look like a bride, but you will never bring honor to your family!" she snarled._

_Mulan in-between his mother and grandmother cowered under the matchmakers scowl, looking ashamed. He could here the other girls huddle together under their umbrella's whispering and giggling with each other._

_That afternoon Mulan was happy his father was still out with his friends, for they had come home sooner then they had been expecting. He sighed as he wiped off his make up that his family had tried so hard to put on and perfect that day in a matter of seconds. _

_He was walking outside when it began to rain. He sat under the dragon statue, which was legend to protect the Fa family, pulling his knees to his chest he sighed again laying his cheek on his knee watching the downpour. From this part of the garden in the backyard he could clearly see his parents bedroom, and their shadows. He watched them have a small argument about something, both of them obviously upset, and watched unhappily as the candle light that illuminated their images to shadows, went out. _

_And the rain only poured harder._


End file.
